powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Wise God Torin
is a former member of the Deboth Army and the mentor to the Kyoryugers. He later becomes , the partner of Zyudenryu Bragigas. Character History Origins Torin was a former member of the Deboth Army under his original title of , created by Deboth himself as his herald on Earth ages ago to ensure its destruction. However, amazed of the prehistoric Earth's potential to become strong, Torin had a change of heart and wept, feeling his heart fill with an emotion he would come to know as 'Bravery'. Torin, his heart now full of justice, decided to protect the planet from his creator and his older brother Chaos. To that end, Torin uses his powers to alter 24 members of specific species of dinosaurs into the Zyudenryu. However, in the final fight, the Guardians were killed by Great Land Devil Gadoma, with Torin's partner, Bragigas', tears turning their remains into amber fossils known as The Guardians’ Secret Stones. Bragigas' grief soon became pure rage. Unable to control himself, Bragigas used it's strongest, and most risky ability against Gadoma; the Gigant Cannon. Torin pleaded with his Zyudenryu partner not to fire, but Bragigas did not listen. Gadoma and Deboss was defeated, but Bragigas was lost. During this battle, Torin confronted, and defeated, Chaos. In the fight, Torin severed one of his older sibling's shoulder pauldrons, causing Chaos to harbor a grudge. Humanity and the Kyoryugers Over the next many millenarian, Torin recruits multiple humans who can fight with the Zyudenryu, slowly forming the Kyoryuger to fight the reviving Deboth Army. Despite his bond with his team, he hid his relation to the Deboth Army from them, all while finding a way to revive Bragigas. The only one who knew the secret of him being a former Deboth Army member is Dantetsu Kiryu. Revelation, Death, and Revival Later, Chaos revealed Torin's secret origins to the Kyoryugers. To prove this, he pours Luckyuro's Restoration Water (which has no power over Earth organisms) over Torin, making him grow. The Kyoyugers use Kyoryuzin to stop him. However, Torin took the Goren Zyudenken and impaled it into himself, killing him and fossilizing his body. Later, through the use of the Kyoryu Spirits of the Guardians within the Secret Stones, Torin was revived. Mad Torin and Kyoryu Silver In Brave 36, he was confronted by his evil copy, Mad Torin. Mad Torin was created by Chaos to serve as, not only Torin's replacement as a Deboth High Priest, but as a conduit between the physical world and the Deboth Army's afterlife. Torin, long-disconnected from Deboth's energies, was too weak to win against his counterpart. After some convincing from his team, Torin realized that Bragigas had no shame in having Torin for his partner. Severing all connections to the powers of Deboth, Torin became a living conduit of bravery. The silver Gaburivolver Yayoi had given him transformed into the Giga Gaburivolver, and Torin was finally able to Brave In, becoming the , Kyoryu Silver. Torin is easily able to subdue Mad Torin, but also, because of the power granted to him by Bragigas, he was strong enough to once again use his sword to its full potential before he had sustained his crippling injuries, defeating his clone with his signature technique, . When Mad Torin was enlarged, the seven Kyoryugers fired the new version of the Gigant Cannon, the Super Zyuden All Gigant Explosion, to finish off Mad Torin once and for all, and also preserving Bragigas' life. Training Souji Souji was impressed of Torin's swordplay, especially his Trinity Streiser technique. After Torin found out Souji was trying to mimic the move, he decides to teach Souji himself. Human Form Reiko Tanba, Souji's mother has found out about Souji's life as a Kyoryuger, so she decides to take him away to make him a fashion designer, angering Souji's father. Reiko demanded to see the leader of the Kyoryugers. When Daigo steps up, she knows that he really isn't and wants to see the one that assembled the Kyoryugers. Knowing that she will freak if she sees a monster like somebody, Torin takes up a human form with a little help from the Maximum Zyudenchi, by using it to access Tessai's ability to cast illusions. Torin (in his disguised human form) explains everything to Reiko. Later after a battle, Torin was still transformed as Kyoryu Silver, because the human form effect was a one use only. After a few words from Torin, Souji is able to convince his mother that being a Kyoryuger has made him happy. Death Torin, sensing something evil on the wind, bestows his Feather Edge upon Souji as the others prepare for battle. He claims to have no ominous pretenses, saying it's "hope for the future" that inspired the idea, though something was clearly amiss. When Deboth revives and begins the process of reaching his newest evolution, Torin tries to use Bragi-Oh to halt his creator's progress. However, this only leaves him weakened, as Deboth rises as Transendanterfly God Deboth, who then severely bests Gigant Bragi-Oh. Torin returns to the fight to save the Kyoryugers, but Deboth stops short of a final blow knowing that, since Torin is now a Kyoryuger, he would return as a Spirit to fight again. Dantetsu Kiryu arrives, and Deboth says that Dantetsu, who now has an alliance with the Deboth Army, can kill Torin as if he were a Debo Monster, which will send him into Deboth Hell, preventing conventional tactics to reach him. Using his flute, Dantetsu plays a mysterious melody that causes Torin to feel great anguish as he is weakened. Dantetsu then gets in close to Torin. Dantetsu bids his old friend farewell, then grabs the GaburiCalibur Torin was using and stabs Torin through the back, causing the Radiant Brave to turn to dust. The rest of the team scream in agony, helpless as their founder is murdered before their eyes. As Spirit in Deboth Hell However, Torin's death is just a part of a plan between him, Dantetsu, Tessai and Ramirez. When Dantetsu killed Torin, he did not kill him as a member of the Deboth Army. Instead, he had sent Torin to the Darkness of the Land with his soul intact, starting a rebellion from within to stop each Debo Monster's revival, cutting off much of the Deboth Army's more powerful agents. Fighting deeper into the Darkness of the Land, he is eventually joined by Ramirez and Tessai (having passed their powers on to Yuko Fukui and Shinya Tsukouchi, respectively), knowing that if they can destroy the source of Deboth Hell, it will cease to exist and no Debo Monster will ever return. However, they get ambushed by Chaos, who allowed himself to get killed by Dantetsu (who had succeeded Torin as Kyoryu Silver upon his death) to stop their plans, figuring if there is a slight chance Deboth is destroyed, they need Deboth Hell to return. Before he can stop them, though, Candelilla steps in to save them. With the combined power of the four, they were able to defeat Chaos and destroy the source of Deboth Hell, ending it once and for all. Torin was last seen along side Ramirez and Tessai, watching the living team when Daigo returned from space as a spirit before he vanishes, finally accomplishing the task he began all those years ago. 100 Years After Torin appears in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: 100 YEARS AFTER to help Candelilla find the other Zyudenchi that she misplaced and to help Dai-kun solve his problems with not being brave leaving him with the SP Zyudenchi. ToQger vs. Kyoryuger Torin appears in Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie for two brief moments. The first was him talking with the Rainbow Line President, hinting that their plans was his idea. The second was Devious was finally defeated, where he and the Rainbow Line President tried to shake hands, but are unable to. Abilities ;Evil sense :Torin can sense the actions of the Deboth Army via the winds. ;Teleport :He has ability to teleport himself and other people. Limitation of this ability is still unknown, but he could teleport himself and an unwanted passenger (Daigo) from an island in the southern sea to Japan. ;Energy beam :He can fire a yellow beam from his bare hand. ;Superhuman Reflexes and Superhuman Speed :He can move very quickly to avoid an enemy's attack. ;Temporal Immortality :As a Deboth agent, Torin doesn't age naturally. He is at least over 100 million years old. ;Spirit power :He can release his spirit to communicate with his allies, as well as enter a Zyudenchi to purify the Zyudenchi attack's target. He can also implant a piece of his spirit into Feather Edge, to send a delayed messenger to the Kyoryuger. However, while using his own spirit in an attack, he is likely to risk his own life as shown when freeing Utsusemimaru from Dogold, had Ramirez not arrive to his aid. ;Combatant :He is a very skilled swordsman, keeping up with the likes of Dogold and Chaos. ;Flight :As a bird-like creature, he can use his wings to fly. ;Brave :Once he finally ties to the Deboth Army, he becomes a being able to create Brave. What once had weaken him over time, is now his newest source of power. ;Human form :Using the Maximum Zyudenchi Torin can borrow Tessai's illusion powers to assume a human form, though he can only use this transformation once. The down side is that he can't sense if the Debo Monster are attacking. ;Feather Kunai :Torin can use his own feathers in a matter of a Kunai. Despite this, he rarely used this attack. Weaknesses ;Fossilization :As he left Deboth's power, he will be slowly fossilized if he joins the battle for too long. He also became weaker as time went on, and can only recover with the help of The Guardians’ Secret Stones. However, after converting his body into a living conduit of bravery, he no longer suffers from this. ;Inner Darkness :As he was a former Deboss Army agent, Torin can be swayed by the darkness within his heart thanks to Joyful Knight Candelilla singing a dark version of her song that affects his Deboth cells. Since he renounced his ties to the Deboth Army and became a being of Brave, it was unknown if he could have still been affected by this. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Wise God Torin/Kyoryu Silver: to be added Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Game on Gaburincho Torin appears with the Kyoryugers in the Nintendo 3DS Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Game on Gaburincho. Super Sentai Battle Base Torin appears as both the Wise God and Kyoryu Silver (with Feather Edge) in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Kyoryu Silver Arsenal *'Giga Gaburivolver' *'MoBuckle' *'Zyudenchi #10 - Bragigas' *'Feather Edge' Mecha *Zyudenryu #10: Bragigas Ranger Keys is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of thirteen Kyoryuger Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. one of the Gokaigers, into Torin. - Kyoryu Silver= The is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of thirteen Kyoryuger Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. one of the Gokaigers, into Kyoryu Silver. }} Notes Portrayal Wise God Torin is voiced by . His suit actor is . Behind the scenes * Torin's name is a pun on "Bird" (Tori). ** His signature sword technique also contains his name ('''Torin'iti''). * Torin seems to be based on the Archaeopteryx, which is commonly considered to be the link between reptiles and birds. * Torin's ability to sense the Deboth Army's movements via sudden gusts of wind is reminiscent to the way Tsukumaro Oogami could sense Org attacks. * He is similar to Master Kaku of Gosei Sentai Dairanger as they both were originally aligned with the enemy factions before they defected to fight them and became mentors to their respective Sentai teams and both of them die in the ending episodes. ** He is also similar to Asuka of Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, Doggie "Boss" Kruger of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, and Hikaru of Mahou Sentai Magiranger as they are nonhuman and mentors that become additional or extra rangers. *** On that note, Torin is also similar to Anubis "Doggie" Cruger of Power Rangers S.P.D. as they both had a battle in the past with a primary villain which ended in said villain having a piece of their body sliced off by the sword that they wield. *** The similarity with Kruger was subtly referenced in Brave 37 when he switches bodies with Debo Kibishydesu, who is voiced by Tetsu Inada, Doggie Kruger's voice actor. ***A number of other similarities in both plot and theme that he shares with his three counterparts are: **** Like Asuka, Torin was on a dinosaur-themed sentai team, and was also a Brachiosaurus-themed ranger. **** They can use the sword, and much like Asuka and Kruger, Torin is also an expert swordsman that uses a sword as part of his costume. Also like Asuka, Torin can use a sword in and out of costume. **** Like with Kruger and Asuka, Torin was also with the team for a period of time before his ranger powers were unveiled to them, the only difference is that he had to gain his ranger powers officially first. **** Like Hikaru, Torin can shape-shift between a human and non-human form. The only main difference is that Torin's human form was an illusion only used once, while Hikaru mainly stays as a human and rarely reverts to his true form Heavenly Saint Sungel. ****Like Doggie Kruger, it is unknown exactly how Torin's head and neck fits in his helmet. **** Torin also had to deal with being killed in battle during a dangerous situation just like with all of his counterparts. Hikaru, much like Torin, was also killed in battle, though Hikaru was later revived. In Asuka and Kruger's case, they were both initially thought to have been killed, but were later revealed to still be alive (Asuka took back the Cursed Armor before the second Anamolicarus's destruction and Kruger survived the battle with the Alienizers in the finale). * He used to share the record of longest delay between the debut and the first transformation (36 episodes) in Super Sentai history with Swan Shiratori from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. Their record is bested by Dantetsu Kiryu with 45 episodes, who then got bested by Yuko Fukui with 46 episodes. * He is the first Silver Ranger in a dinosaur-themed Sentai. * He is the only Kyoryu Silver to not be human like his successors. See also - Personality and role - suit - ranger External links *Kyoryu Silver at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Kyoryu Silver at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Mentor Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Sentai Silver Category:Kyoryugers Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Ranger from Ancient Times Category:Sentai Light-elemental Ranger Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers Category:Deboth Army Category:Sentai 10 Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Bird (theme) Category:Priest (theme)